


friends with kids

by heytherejones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Kids, Smut, ideas that are probably bad but they dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejones/pseuds/heytherejones
Summary: everyone else is making big steps toward their future. and betty feels like she's falling a little behind. jug decides to help her catch upORbetty and jughead are best friends who want a kid





	friends with kids

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see! I'm still working on desire and denial so don't worry I haven't forgotten! just thought i'd drop a little present here for you guys being so patient.......ok bye

They’d been together all of their lives. And that’s how they always wanted it to be. _From cradle to grave._

 

Archie proposed to Veronica the day after high school graduation. She said yes. _Of course she did_. They were young, they were stupid, they were in love. And they still are. Veronica’s city girl morals quickly diminished, planning to live out her days in Riverdale with her fiance, trying to make something of herself in her aspiring career of fashion while Archie traveled 30 minutes out of town everyday to the community college. It was perfect for them. It was what they wanted. They were happy. And that's all that mattered to Betty and Jughead. _But for themselves...they wanted something more._

 

And so that summer after high school graduation, Jughead worked his ass off every waking moment at Pop’s, Betty tutoring kids at the public library who didn’t want to attend summer school. They tried to gather any amount of money that they could. They needed to get out of this town together.

 

 _And thank God, eventually they do._ Alice isn’t happy about it. Though, _what mother would be thrilled with the idea of their young daughter moving to the city to cohabitate with a boy._ Sure they weren’t involved with each other, but Alice seemed to believe her daughter must not have an ounce of self control. Either way Betty didn’t care. _She needed out of this town and she was taking her best friend with her._

 

The most they can afford right now is a cheap one bedroom apartment. The kitchen is small, the tiles in the bathroom are cracked and more than half of the walls are made of chipping brick. But it's theirs.

 

They don’t mind having to share a bed. They’ve been doing it most of their lives anyways. _Like when Betty would stay at the trailer when they were younger and she would have to smush herself against Jughead and the wall while Jellybean insisted that she could fit with them as well._ And it might be a problem if either one of them finds someone they’re interested in. But Betty supposes she probably won’t be looking for romance or even a one night stand anytime soon and if Jughead needs to get laid she can just boot herself to the couch in the living room.

 

They find work pretty quickly. Jughead starts as an intern for a editing and publishing company while Betty works at a cafe just a few blocks down. The money is just enough to survive. And even living with just barely the means to support themselves, _they’re so fucking happy._ Jughead comes home to dinner always made, Betty swaying her hips to the music from her Spotify playlist that is filling the tiny space. The window is open and lets in a soft, summer breeze. They eat while they’re cramped on the small couch together, reruns of whatever the hell cable t.v is showing that night. They strip half-naked to get into bed because it is so fucking hot and they can’t afford air conditioning. Life is simple. _But it’s oh so good._ They don’t know what they’re working toward just yet, but anything is better than being stuck in that small town they once called home.

 

 _But the bubble bursts when they recieve Archie and Veronica’s save the date in the mail at the end of fall._ Jughead comes home to find her sitting on the couch with the envelope in her hands, her hair tied into a messy bun on her head, short pajama shorts, knee socks and one of his favorite t-shirts on.

 

“What’s that?” His voice breaks her away from her daze as he makes his way toward her. She hands it to him and he looks at her expectantly.

 

“Why do you seem upset?” His eyebrow raises at her.

 

“I had the worst experience on that date with that guy from the cafe and…”

 

“I’m not sure how this correlates…”

 

“I just...I don’t think I’m ever gonna find somebody. And I’m seeing this and I don’t know...I feel behind...like I should be making moves like this already, but instead I’m working a job that’s not going to get me anywhere and I want to start my life but I don’t know-” Her palms press into her eyes. He laughs at her lightly, sitting down closely next to her and tugging on her elbows to pull her hands away, forcing her to look at him.

 

“Betts, slow down...what are you-”

 

“ _I want to have a baby_.”

 

_Oh…_

 

His eyebrows furrow, bottom lip bitten between his teeth.

 

“And how do you expect to do that?”

 

“I can go to a clinic or something...look I mean...I don’t want a relationship right now, but I’ve always wanted kids and I’m running out of time and I think I can do this on my own Jug. I really think I can do it.” He looks at his best friend with a confused expression. She must be crazy. But she’s determined. Always has been. He’ll give her that.

 

“ _Running out of time?_ Betty, you aren’t even 22 yet.”

 

“Jug…” She whines, knowing he’s just being difficult. He’ll support her in the end, he always does. But leading up to that is always the worst part.

 

“No, I get it...I just...I don’t know how I feel about you having some random guy’s kid. There’s a lot of liability that comes with shit like that.”

 

“Well who else is gonna do it? _You_ ?” She’s obviously joking. _But he isn’t laughing._

 

“... _Maybe_?”

 

“You aren’t serious?” She can’t help the bit of laughter that escapes, eyeing him in shock.

 

“Well... _I mean_ ...think about it. I’m not looking for anything either. I’m focused on publishing. I want kids too. And you’re my best friend, Betts... _we’re going to be together forever anyways_ . That baby is going to have us as parents. We are the most secure relationship I’ve ever known.” _He’s not wrong_. He’s always loved her. And he’s sure that he always will. And it’d most likely become a problem in the future when seeing other people, explaining that they have a kid with their best friend. But then again, significant others that have come and go have always been uncomfortable with the means of their relationship. Might as well add another thing to the list.

 

“ _Also…_ ”

 

“What?”

 

“We’re hot, Betts.” A gasp leaves her mouth as soon as he finishes the sentence.

 

“ _Forsythe_!”

 

“Betts! I’m serious. Can you imagine what our kid would look like?” _He’s also not wrong about that._ They’ve been best friends since old enough to understand what best friends were and they’d be lying if they said they’d never taken a longing look within their 21 years.

 

“You seriously want to take the challenge of knocking up your best friend?” Maybe this is stupid. Maybe it’ll be a gigantic fucking mess. And everyone is going to fill them with judgement and shame. _But then why does the idea sound so damn good._

 

“This is going to be weird...isn’t it?” They know how babies are made. And theres most likely a thousand other less complicated ways to make this happen, but none of them seem as exciting as the one they’ve already planned out.

 

“Well...don’t think about it like that. We’re just...getting a task done.” She nods, mostly to assure herself that this is a good idea.

 

“ _Fuck that’s hot_ . I’m _so_ turned on right now.”

 

“Juggie, shut up.” Her hand whacks at the back of his head.

 

“You got it, Boss. When do we start?”

 

“Well...if you’re being serious...we could start _now_.” She shrugs at him. She looks away for a moment, looking very unsure.

 

“Is this something we should talk about more?” She speaks barely above a whisper as she looks straight ahead.

 

“ _Probably_ , but that doesn’t mean we _have_ to. You want this, don’t you?” He gently tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

 

“Yeah…” She answers as though it’s obvious.

 

“Well so do I. It’ll make us happy. We’re both ready for it. That’s reason enough, _isn’t it?_ ” That’s all the convincing it takes. She nods, able to look him in the eye again.

 

“Clothes off, or-?” His sentence trails off and she gives him a funny look.

 

“I mean...we’ve seen each other naked before, right?”

 

“Seeing and touching are not even near next to each other on the spectrum, Betts.” She rolls her eyes at that.

 

“Arms up, Jones.” He shows a similar expression of faux annoyance, doing as she asks. She turns to him, moving to distribute her weight on her knees, bunching the material of his t-shirt with her fingers and tugging upward in a quick motion. It falls away to the living room floor at his feet, her eyes scanning over his bare chest as though she hasn’t seen it a million times before. Still kneeling next to him, he watches her with a light grin on his face, her hands pressing flat against him and moving downward.

 

“What are you doing, Betts?” He can’t help the bit of laughter that leaves his lips.

 

“Admiring the assets we may or may not be passing to our child, Juggie.”

 

“Do I kiss you?” She asks, her eyes flickering to his lips before moving back up to his eyes.

 

“That's... _intimate_.” He’s not sure what this will do to them. And he’s afraid, more than anything, of losing her.

 

“ _Well_ he or she will be made out of love then...besides it can’t get any more intimate when the end result is you literally coming inside of-” He doesn’t let her finish, both hands on either side of her face as his lips press bruisingly to hers. She pulls back just an inch with a hazy, far off look in her eyes. And then the pace changes as though a tightly coiled rubber band would snap apart. She manages to quickly discard her shorts to the floor, hitching a leg over him and climbing on top of him after doing so. Having his tongue in her mouth has got to be her new favorite feeling, coming in close second is the way his hands firmly grasp to her waist, pulling her tighter against him and giving all the right amount of friction in all the right places. She wretches her mouth away from his in order to get a second to breathe, but it's no use when he knocks the air out of her by dragging his tongue across the column of her throat. Her fingers thread through the hair at the back of his head, holding him close to her.

 

His right hand’s hold on her loosens, moving to press between her legs, his breath getting caught in his throat.

 

“Jesus Christ, Betty. You’re already-”

 

“You’re attractive. Sue me.” He shakes his head at her in amusement, leaning forward to press his forehead to her shoulder as her fingers make quick work of his belt. She tugs his jeans and boxers to be just conveniently out of the way, his fingers pulling her underwear to the side. And with both of their eyes hooded with desperation, he drags himself between her legs, pressing to her clit and then dragging back and forth again.

 

“Have you ever done it without a-”

 

“No.” She shakes her head.

 

“Me either.”

 

“Jug…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Just fuck me already.”

 

“ _Right_.” He pushes into her slowly, her arms on either side of his head as her fingers dig into the material of the couch. When he’s buried inside of her to the hilt she sharply breathes in, closing her eyes as she deeply exhales. When her eyes flutter open she sees that his are shut tightly, lips parted just barely.

 

“You good?” He manages to speak in an incomplete sentence, his words shaky as she gently and experimentally rolls her hips forward.

 

“Yeah…” She looks to him, their eyes unintentionally locking. She wants to look away, this is so intimate...but she can’t. She begins rocking back and forth again and again, her thumb caressing his jawline, pulling down on his bottom lip, moving across the freckles and marks that litter his skin. She’s so lost in the look that he’s giving her that she hardly notices the way his hand slips between her legs, thumb pressing to her clit in tight circles.

 

“Holy shit-” She gasps out, rocking into him at a quicker pace.

 

“What?” He manages to get the word out despite barely being able to breathe.

 

“This is just... _fuck_ ...oh my _god_...this is just way better than I...than I thought it would be.” She’s completely out of breath and her brain feels as though someone cracked open her skull and stirred it with a fork. She can’t think.

 

“You’ve thought about-”

 

“Now is not the time-” Her eyes shut tightly.

 

“-so have I.” Their eyes lock again before their lips fuse together in another bruising kiss. She’s strong, but light enough that he can easily push her backward to lay on the couch, pressing his weight on top of. Her legs lock around him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he buries his face into her neck while the pace picks up. It’s so much easier for him to fuck her harder this way, hips rocking toward hers increasingly faster. It’s getting harder to breathe with his nose pressed to the fabric of his t-shirt she's wearing. Their skin is becoming sticky, covered in a thin layer of sweat thanks to the desperate way they’re moving against each other and the humid air already surrounding the apartment. Her moans are loud in his ear and he’s experienced enough to know that she’s getting closer.

 

“Juggie, I-” He pulls back from her neck, breathing heavily as he pushes her hair away from her forehead, hips pushing into hers at a pace that will bruise them both. His finger presses between her legs again, eyes glazing over with awe and adoration at the look she gives him before crying out a string of profanities and a curse to God. It doesn’t take long for him to follow her, the way she holds onto him like she’s afraid he’ll disappear, the way she tightens increasingly around his cock to the point where he couldn’t pull away if he wanted to. And the feel of him coming inside of her has her rocking her hips up to press flush against his, not an inch of space in between as though her body is afraid of losing even a single drop of what he has to give her.

 

He collapses on top of her, completely ridden of energy. And it takes a few minutes before he finds it within himself to pull away from her, collapsing backward onto the opposite end of the couch. She re-adjusts her underwear on her hips, still out of breath as she swings her legs to rest against the back of the couch, feet pressing firmly to the brick wall. He looks at her in amusement and confusion as she sits upside down, a light laugh escaping him.

 

“What the hell are you-”

 

“Turn the t.v on?” She’s still out of breath and he laughs at her again.

 

“I...okay.” He flicks the t.v on, flipping through a few channels until he stops on a rerun of f.r.i.e.n.d.s

 

“When do you think we’ll know?” He breaks the silence after another set of minutes pass.

 

“When I take a test within the next week or two I guess.”

 

“Well...what if you’re not-”

 

“Then we try again. Jeez, Jones. Thought you took Junior Health?”

 

“Whatever, Cooper.” He scoffs at her, lips turned into an unavoidable smile.

 

OoOoOoOo

 

The next few weeks carry on as they always do. Working nonstop, making whatever is cheapest for dinner, watching crappy cable t.v and then passing out in bed until they wake up for it to start all over again. She hasn’t noticed anything different. She doesn’t feel sick in the morning. Her stomach doesn’t feel any firmer than it did two weeks ago. She’s not anymore emotional than usual. None of the tell-tale signs are there.

 

So she can’t understand why she’s disappointed when the stick shows that one, pathetic line. She sighs in frustration as she swings the bathroom door open, walking into the living room where Jughead is sat leaning forward on the couch, elbows on  his knees and head in his hands, leg bouncing in a nervous-like habit.

 

“How’d we do?” He looks to her, eyes hopeful, but he knows by the look on her face that she didn’t get the answer she wanted.

 

“Betty, I-” His hand reaches out to her, but she backs away slightly.

 

“I don’t know why I thought…”

 

“Betts, you know that’s not how that works.”

 

“I know...I just-”

 

“Okay. _So, what?_ We try again, that’s all. It’s not like doing what we have to do to get it done is something to dread, right? It’s gonna happen eventually, Betts.”

 

And so they try again. He bends her over the kitchen counter and fucks her right there. And they try again when he lifts her onto the bathroom sink. And then they try again when she wakes him up in the middle of the night and she begs him to come inside of her so many times that they eventually have to throw the sheets into the washing machine before passing out on the bare mattress.

 

And when the next few weeks pass, Jughead in the same nervous state he was about a month ago, this time instead of sitting on the couch he waits right outside the bathroom door. The high-pitched scream he hears is more than enough to get his hopes up. He turns quickly to knock on the door, fist pounding when the seconds pass and she isn’t answering.

 

“Betts? Are you-”

 

“Jug!” The door flies open, 3 pregnancy tests clutched in one hand as she waves them frantically in front of his face. Before he can even get a good look they clatter to the bathroom floor, her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight grip.

 

“Yeah?” He holds her just as tight.

 

“Yeah.” She pulls back just barely, just to get a good look at his face.

 

“We’re doing this?” He can’t avoid the wavering in his voice.

 

“ _We’re doing this_.”

 

OoOoOoOo

 

They wait another few weeks to let anyone know. And the news is _definitely_ not well received by most. Alice is of course mortified, rushing to tell her how ridiculous she is for expecting to raise a child with her best friend, someone she wasn’t even in love with. (Which Betty argues is completely untrue. She loves him. She always has. But _in_ love with him? She’s never been in love before...she doesn’t know what that feels like...so...maybe it’s possible that she is. But right now she can’t tell if it’s the hormones fucking with her...so she puts making that differentiation on hold.)

 

And Veronica gives her an earful about how she’s too young to let something destroy her body like this. Archie gives Jughead more than enough stupid “ _advice_ ” about how he’s never going to get laid again, letting Jughead know that he hasn’t changed in the slightest since high school ended.

 

_But they don’t give a shit. This is what they want. Even with the guarantee this will be more than messy._

 

Betty makes sure to schedule check-ins with the clinic. And the both of them start putting half of their checks aside knowing this won’t be cheap. They start looking for names. And as the days pass the mood fluctuates. Some days she’s happy, some days she’s sad, some days she’s incredibly irritated and moody. Usually he can tell exactly how she’s feeling. But Monday after work she’s completely unreadable.

 

“You good?” He hasn’t even shut the door all the way but he senses the tension that fills the room.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You don’t sound so sure.” His eyebrow raises, setting his jacket on the armrest of the couch as he sits next to her, hand gripping firmly on her thigh.

 

“I...It’s fine. It’s nothing you can really help with.” Her gaze keeps flickering down to where his hand rests.

 

“And _how_ do you know that?”

 

“Because... _you just can’t._ ” She can’t tell him this. It’s so embarrassing. Sure, he’s the one who knocked her up, but _God_...she can’t tell him this.

 

“Betts you’re hurting my ego…”

 

“Jug... _I can’t-_ ”

 

“Elizabeth, just spit it out.”

 

“ _God_ , Jones.” He’s better at breaking her than she remembered.

 

“ _What_?”

 

_“I’m fucking horny.”_

 

“ _Oh-_ ” He didn’t expect... _that_.

 

“Yeah…” She throws herself back against the couch, looking up to the ceiling in annoyance.

 

“I mean...I’ve been jacking off all day since the minute you left for work and now my wrist hurts, but _God_...it’s like I’m insatiable and I just-”

 

“ _Well…_ ” He trails off.

 

“Well what?”

 

“Well...I _could_ help with that.” _Why shouldn’t he_. She needs to be taken care of. And he’s just being a good best friend.

 

“ _Jug…_ ”

 

“Elizabeth. I’m being serious. Take your panties off.” He slides off his place from the couch, getting on his knees in front of her.

 

“Jughead, what are you doing? Get off the floor-”

 

“Your mood swings are through the roof, you’re horny and you’re 2 months pregnant with my child. Are you seriously gonna turn away my offer to eat you out right now?” She stays silent. _That’s what he thought_ . He tugs her underwear down her legs, tucking them into the back pocket of his jeans before yanking on the back of her knees, pulling her toward him. Her fingers thread through his hair, pushing the curls away from his forehead as she looks down at him, lips parted and eyes wide with adoration. _God, she didn’t deserve him._ As soon as his tongue presses flat against her, her hips lift from the couch, but he’s quick to push them back, his entire forearm pinning her down. She whines in desperation, his tongue coaxing between her thighs like he was starved.

 

“ _Fuck_ ... _Juggie_ , oh my God.” His fingers press bruisingly into her thighs as he finally shows her mercy, stopping himself from pressing her hips back down into the couch and letting her lift against him as close as she can get. And when she comes he doesn’t leave a drop of her left behind, leaving her so overstimulated that she yanks his head to the side with a fistful of his hair. Out of breath, his forehead rests on the inside of her right thigh. She can barely open her eyelids when he pulls away from her, leaning back slightly as he looks up at her with lust clouded eyes. He licks his lips once before wiping the back of his hand on his mouth.

 

She sits up slowly, leaning forward to run her thumb across his bottom lip, tugging it down before letting it fall back into place.

 

“Thank you.” She looks at him with genuine sincerity and he kisses her thumb before answering.

 

“Yeah...anytime.” He shrugs.

 

“Jughead…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

_“Take your pants off.”_

 

He’s inside of her within the next minute, careful not to press too much of his weight onto her as he fucks her against the living room floor. But her fingertips dig into his hips to hold him tightly against her, moving him harder, faster, with each push forward and each pull back. They’re at a complete loss for words as he fucks her with no rhythm, her eyes faltering closed and a moan caught in the back of his throat. Their muscles are sore, hips beginning to ache, but he can’t stop. And he’s hoping that she doesn’t want him to.

 

With his fingers threaded through her hair he yanks her head back so all she can see is the ceiling, his teeth dragging over the pulse of her neck.

 

“ _Please…_ ” She cries. And she’s not even sure what she’s asking for. But all she knows is that she needs whatever he’ll give her. She’ll take anything. She just needs _more_. And another few minutes of bitten skin and choked back moans is enough to drive her insane.

 

“Jug?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“ _Come in me, please_.” He pushes the hair away from her face as he looks down at her, eyes glazed over with desperation. His lips press to hers briefly before nuzzling his face just above her chest, tongue scorching hot in the dip of her collarbones. She licks her lips before biting down on them, tasting herself from when he’d buried himself between her thighs just a handful of minutes ago.

 

With his finger pressed between her legs, he pounds another few thrusts into her, coming inside of her so hard she swears she's lost all of her senses at the intensity of the feeling. She comes just seconds later, relishing in the most blissfully overwhelming feeling of him filling her. Neither of them can move, exhausted and unable to breathe. But neither complain, her fingers threading through the hair at the back of his neck as his forehead presses to her chest. She feels every hot exhale he makes against her sweaty skin, every gentle press of his lips against her collarbones. She swears she’ll be high off the aftermath of this forever.

 

And within the next 6 months he becomes very familiar with what this mood swing looks like. _And just how to take care of it._

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

_Every doctor’s appointment makes them emotional. Every sonogram picture he cries._

 

The months fly by in no time. They’ve seen every cliche side of pregnancy. The weird cravings and the irrational mood swings. The way she gets upset over how ‘big’ she looks and how he has to tell her over and over how beautiful she is. The stupid things that she cries at-

 

_-like when he’d just gotten her off with his tongue and assured her he was just fine with taking care of her and how she burst into tears thinking he wouldn’t want her to give him a blowjob (he did)-_

 

Every moment felt as though they blinked and it was over. And nothing prepared them for the moment she went into labor. He was about as good as a Jones man can be under pressure, anxiously rushing her to the E.R, holding her hands in his through every contraction even though she almost broke every bone. Nothing prepares him for seeing the utter look of exhaustion on her face after every push, crying that _‘she can’t do it’_ and him having to encourage her that _‘he knows she can.’_ Nothing prepares them for the absolute overwhelming emotion after a cry fills the room, or the realization that it was a girl, or the way his hands shake when asked to cut the umbilical cord.

 

 _Nothing prepares either of them for the realization of how fucking incredibly in love with each other they are_ once their eyes meet, their baby girl swaddled in her arms, Betty’s eyes welled with tears and sweat dripping down her forehead. His lips press to hers as they both mentally send a ‘fuck you’ to whoever doubted them. Because they’ve never wanted anything more than this.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

_~2 years later~_

 

Betty’s eyes blink open slowly, stretching out across the queen sized bed. She realizes his side is still warm as she slides the palm of her hand across the sheets, sighing deeply as she inhales the bitter scent of coffee coming through the crack of the bedroom door. She sits up slowly, a slight grin spreading across her face as he walks in, mug in hand.

 

“Morning.” He sets the cup on her nightstand, a look of amusement in his eyes as she looks him over, unable to have any decency or subtlety when he’s shirtless this early in the morning.

 

“Mhmmm. Where’s Juliet?” She blinks up at him, still dazed, still sleepy.

 

“Not up yet. Why?” His eyebrow raises at her,

 

“Dunno...was thinking of making another one of those.”

 

“ _Yeah_?”

 

“Yeah…” She pulls him down to her, comforted by the way he feels held against her, reminded about the first time they did this. _How much she loved him then. How much she still does now._

 

“ _Elizabeth Jones...are you asking me to knock you up?_ ”

 

“What, don’t think you can take on the challenge? You’ve done it once before.”

 

_“Oh, it’s on.”_


End file.
